pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Swoobat
Vs. Swoobat is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/16/19. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan stop for lunch in a clearing. Cilan is prepping the main meal while Ian is putting out Pokémon bowls on the ground. His hands have difficulty holding onto them, the task taking longer. Iris and Rui are setting up the table, Rui watching. Rui: I hate having to watch him take so long to do something. Iris: It’s probably the easiest lunchtime chore. Let him do what he can. It’s good for him. Rui: I know. Ian finishes, tilting his hat up and wiping his brow. He then reaches down for a Pokéball, tapping the button to expand it before grabbing it. He manages to keep a grip on it, throwing it up and choosing Dewott. Dewott: Dewott! Ian goes through the line up of his Pokéballs, eventually choosing all his Pokémon. Emboar, Excadrill, Servine and Scar all are out. All the Pokémon are happy to see Ian, except for Excadrill which is closed up in drill mode. Ian: Excadrill? It’s time to come out for lunch. Excadrill doesn’t open up, Ian’s expression dropping. Iris pours the Pokémon food, as everyone chooses their Pokémon. Axew, Druddigon, Scraggy, Heatmor, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Vanillish, Purrloin, Herdier, Solosis, Audino and Palpitoad all come out and begin eating. Cilan lays out the sandwiches, as Ian is able to get a decent grip and bring it to his mouth. Iris: At least Rui doesn’t have to feed you anymore. Rui: Hey! Ian: It is nice to be able to do some things on my own. Ian looks back to Excadrill, who still hasn’t come out. Heatmor goes over and eats from Excadrill’s bowl. Iris: Heatmor! Stop that this instant! Axew and Victini go over to the closed up Excadrill, tapping at it. Nothing happens, as the two back off concerned. Rui: (Mouth full) Its aura is pretty closed off. It’s trying not to acknowledge anything right now. Iris: What do you think caused that? Cilan: I have a feeling. He is still upset about the battle with Drayden. Iris: Oh. Perhaps it is like what happened with me and Druddigon. He’s lost confidence in you after losing so easily. Ian: I see. Ian gets up from his seat, going and sitting by Excadrill. He places his hand on his body, closing his eyes. A few moments go by, as Rui swallows her bite. Rui: It isn’t working. Your aura isn’t resonating with his right now. He’s trying really to stay shut up. Ian: In that case, we need to try and reconnect. And there’s no better way than with a battle. A Swoobat flies over and lands on Excadrill, him still staying in. The group looks to see Sabrina approaching. Ian: Sabrina. Sabrina: (Surprised) Ian. You seem, different. I wasn’t able to detect your presence. Iris: What do you mean? Sabrina: Ian typically radiates power. His resting aura is intimidating when left unchecked. Right now, his aura is weak, disconnected. As if his mind and spirit aren’t in sync. Rui: (Slurps a drink) Now that you mention it, his aura does look different too. Cilan: Perhaps that is why Ian has been having problems with his Pokémon recently. The change in his aura, as well as him not regulating his own aura to match his Pokémon’s, may be enough to create conflict and confusion in his Pokémon. Sabrina: If that is the case, I shall be going. Swoobat. Swoobat flies back over to Sabrina, as Rui scans it. Pokédex: (With female voice) Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. It emits sound waves of various frequencies from its nose including some powerful enough to destroy rocks. Ian: Where are you going? Sabrina: I had considered asking you for a battle to help prepare for the Vertress Conference. However, it would not be worth it to battle you in this state. Ian: Which is why I need this battle more than anything. It may be able to get me back into the groove. Like when I was forced in battle with Emboar. Please. Sabrina: Very well. My choice will be Swoobat. Ian goes over to Excadrill, stroking him. Ian: I need help with this battle. If I’ve lost your trust, allow me a chance to earn it back. Excadrill remains in drill form for a moment, then opens up. His eyes are red as if crying, rubbing his face. Ian nods as they face Sabrina and Swoobat. Iris: You think he can win? Cilan: Right now, the flavors between the two are not mixing. It will be interesting to say the least. Sabrina: Air Slash. Ian: Break it with Metal Claw! Then use Sandstorm! Swoobat flaps its wings, releasing wind energy saws. Excadrill’s claws glow like iron as he breaks through the attack, though some Air Slashes hit him in the shoulder. He flinches, unable to use Sandstorm. Sabrina: Calm Mind then Round. Swoobat’s head glows pink, as it powers up. Swoobat then lets out multi-colored sound waves, the sound waves damaging Excadrill. Ian’s eyes glaze over, the vibrations affecting his skin and paralyzing him. Sabrina: Psychic. Swoobat flaps its wings, releasing a purple Psychic blast. Excadrill looks back to Ian, who is still doubled over. Excadrill scowls as he’s hit and knocked to the ground. Sabrina: Like I said, it is not worth battling you in this state. Swoobat. Sabrina walks off, as Swoobat flies over and perches on her arm. Excadrill gets up, enraged. Excadrill: EXCA! Excadrill shoots at the two with Drill Run, as Swoobat turns its head 180 degrees. It releases a Psychic that deflects it, knocking it to the ground. Sabrina leaves, while Excadrill remains curled up. Ian pants heavily as he recovers from the attack. End Scene It is nighttime, with Excadrill retracted in its drill form far away from the group. Ian makes his way to him, sitting besides him. Ian: Hey. I’m sorry for earlier. Those sound attacks, they’re getting to me. But that isn’t the problem, is it? Ian looks toward Excadrill, who doesn’t budge. Ian: That battle with N. With Reshiram. The, scars I’ve taken from it. Before when I was injured, I was able to rebound pretty quickly. To eventually be my own self again. Ian removes one of his compression gloves, revealing the mesh pattern on his right hand, similar to his head. Ian: But I think this wound has seared my core. I don’t think that I will be the same person I was before, and I can’t guarantee that the new me will be better. If we can’t connect perfectly, then I have to be smarter. Wiser, more instructive on the battlefield. I’m sorry for your loss to Drayden, and to Sabrina. None of those were your fault, they were mine. I hope you can forgive me, and help work with me on how to move on. Ian leans up against Excadrill, closing his eyes. Excadrill peeks out to look at him sleeping peacefully. Ian wakes up in the middle of the night, his head on the ground and Excadrill gone. He gets up to head back to camp, when an explosion occurs. He heads over towards the source, finding Excadrill panting with craters surrounding a rock. Excadrill: Drill! Excadrill holds his claws out, forming a yellow energy sphere between them. He fires Focus Blast, it curving and missing the rock. It explodes on contact with the ground. Excadrill looks dismayed. Ian: So you’re learning Focus Blast. Excadrill gasps in surprise, as Ian kneels beside him. Ian: A distance attack will help us. The key here is your mindset. You can form the attack and throw it as much as you like, but if your mind isn’t focused, the attack will miss. Look at the rock. Only the rock. Take a deep breath, then fire again. Excadrill nods, as he stares down the rock. He inhales and exhales, then fires Focus Blast again. It nicks the top of the rock, Excadrill still not satisfied. Ian: Wait a little longer to release it. Just a half second more. Again. Excadrill fires Focus Blast again, waiting too long to launch. The Focus Blast hits the ground right before the rock. Excadrill gets frustrated. Ian: Frustration leads to more misses than hits. Take your breath and try again. The morning comes, as everyone breaks down camp. Ian and Excadrill return, the two exhausted. Rui: Ian! Where have you been? Ian: Training. It felt good, didn’t it Excadrill? Excadrill: Drill. Cilan: You haven’t pulled an all nighter on training since preparing for Clay. Ian: I think I’ll have to change my technique for training. Starting now. Rui, I challenge you to a battle. You and Palpitoad. Rui: Uh, come again? Ian: You heard me. Excadrill and I need a battle to reconnect. And I want it to be with you. Rui: Oooo, kay. Sure. If it’ll help you, I guess. It’s just, you’ve never asked me to help you train before. Ian: About time then. You’ve gotten strong enough. Rui: (Scoffs) As you’re weaker. (Looks ashamed) Sorry about that. Ian: Repay it with a battle. Rui: Ugh! Fine! You’re so pushy! Ian, Excadrill, Rui and Palpitoad take their positions, with Iris, Axew and Cilan off to the side. Iris: This is a pretty big deal, him asking her for help. Cilan: She’s been his caretaker for a while here. A change in their relationship will be good for them. Rui: Palpitoad, use Bubble Beam! Ian: Excadrill, block it with Sandstorm! Palpitoad spews a Bubble Beam, as Excadrill swings his arms and releases a Sandstorm. The Sandstorm diverts the Bubble Beam around Excadrill as he speeds forward. Ian: Metal Claw! Rui: (Grins) Super Sonic! Palpitoad lets out a Super Sonic scream, stalling Excadrill as he sways in confusion. Ian’s eyes glaze over, him paralyzed. Iris: Rui, that’s a low blow! Rui: Hey, he asked for it! Palpitoad, now use Mud Bomb! Palpitoad spews a Mud Bomb, as Excadrill forms Focus Blast, the attacks colliding and exploding. Ian comes to, shaking his head. Ian: Again! Focus Blast! Excadrill swiftly forms and fires Focus Blast, blowing Palpitoad back. Excadrill speeds forward with Metal Claw, striking Palpitoad repeatedly. Rui: Hey! How’d you do that?! Ian: My aura may not resonate with them anymore, but I trust my Pokémon’s judgement! That’s going to become our new style, a compensatory style. Excadrill, Drill Run! Rui: Bubble Beam! Excadrill spins with Drill Run, breaking through Bubble Beam. Palpitoad is defeated. Rui: Aw! Here I thought I’d beat you! Cilan: That is a good idea to simulate your previous battle style. Having your Pokémon move on their own when you’re incapacitated. Ian: I don’t know if I’ll ever recover enough for that not to zone out. But now, I know it won’t spell defeat. Thank you, Excadrill. Excadrill: EXCADRILL! Rui: (Groans) Did you have to make me the example? Main Events * Excadrill shows he's lost faith in Ian. Ian earns it back. * Excadrill learns Focus Blast. * Sabrina's Woobat is revealed to have evolved into Swoobat. Characters * Ian * Sabrina * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Excadrill (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Dewott (Ian's) * Emboar (Ian's) * Servine (Ian's) * Scar the Druddigon (Ian's) * Swoobat (Sabrina's) * Palpitoad (Rui's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Herdier (Rui's) * Solosis (Rui's) * Audino (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Druddigon (Iris') * Scraggy (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Vanillish (Cilan's) Trivia * This episode is inspired by the Best Wishes anime, where Excadrill not obeying following a battle with Drayden occurred, and the ending of this phase resulted in learning Focus Blast. * Ian is shown to be permanently susceptible to sound based attacks, their frequency paralyzing him for brief moments in battle. * Ian no longer has the ability to sense other aura or resonate his own aura to match. That means his battle style will vary just enough to be different. * Ian asking Rui for help training is similar to how he eventually requested Elise and Brendan to help him train later in their travel tenure. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc